Alberto Clemente
Alberto Clemente was the founder and Don of the Clemente crime family. Clemente runs Freddy's Bar in Little Italy, a slaughterhouse in Riverside, and various small rackets around the city. Clemente is cheap and underhanded; his organization is viewed as second-rate by the other families. History Background Alberto was born on July 15, 1897 in Sicily. He killed a Palermo police captain for his uncle Silvio in 1920. He arrived in Empire Bay in 1926. There, through his uncle's underworld contacts, he eventually made big money smuggling liquor during Prohibition. He was approved by The Commission to start his own family in 1929. Though powerful, Clemente's gang is still seen as second-rate by the other families in Empire Bay. This is mostly due to Clemente's crooked business practices, even by mob standards. Rise The Vinci-Moretti War significantly weakened the Vinci and Falcone Family's, giving Clemente the opportunity to take over some of their businesses, which gave him more power but lost him respect. At some point, he welcomed the son of his late associate Silvio Tomasino, Henry, into his family and gave him the position of Soldato in his family. Clemente eventually bought a stake in Sidney Pen's Empire Bay Cab Co. in the late 1920s and began laundering his bootlegging profits through the company. The two fell out when Pen opened a distillery in Sand Island in 1939 and refused to give Clemente a piece of the action and threatened to use the evidence of his illegal activities. He ordered Pen to be assassinated, however it failed which resulted in the deaths of the assassins and Pen increasing his security. In 1945, he ordered another hit on Pen through his Caporegime Luca Gurino by assigning Henry as well as Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to attack Pen's distillery, which resulted in both Pen's death and the distillery burned to the ground. He and Luca also tried to charge Vito and Joe $5,000 each to become made man in the family. Drug Business After discovering Carlo Falcone's drug business, he tried to muscle his way into the business to earn more profit. In 1951, Clemente called a Gang summit at the Empire Arms Hotel, an opportunity used by Carlo to assassinate Clemente and his family's top members. Vito and Joe were sent to kill Clemente. They sneaked into the hotel, where Clemente was holding a family meeting, wearing custodian uniforms and fake mustaches. Once they reach the floor the meeting was being held on, they were instructed to clean the room that would be used for the meeting, giving Vito and Joe the perfect opportunity to plant the bomb they had with them. Once the bomb was planted, they made their way to the roof, where they disposed of the Clemente guards there. Once they were done dealing with the Clemente thugs, they went on the window cleaning platform and made their way down to the outside of the meeting room to finish attaching the wires to the bomb. On their way up, the bomb detonated early, while Clemente was in the restroom, killing everyone in the room except the Don. Vito and Joe give chase to Clemente, leading to the parking garage; and killing many of his gangsters along the way. Once Vito and Joe get to the garage, they discover Clemente and his men murdered Marty, angering Joe. Death Vito and Joe then chase Clemente. Eventually, Joe is able to kill the driver of Clemente's car and gravely wound Clemente. Joe, who is angry over Marty's death, gets out of the car and walks up to Clemente's window. He then states that "This is for Marty", and then empties his Thompson 1928 into Clemente. Mission Appearances Mafia II *The Old Country *The Buzzsaw *Room Service (Killed) Joe's Adventures *Cathouse Personality Clemente has a short temper, has a reputation for violent outbursts, and is considered a bully, ruling his family by fear in contrast to Carlo Falcone's modernized approach and Frank Vinci's traditional approach. Even one of his most loyal members, Luca Gurino, seems to fear the man as seen in the mission The Buzzsaw where Clemente slaps him to make sure Luca won't fail and lie to him. In the mission Room Service, Clemente tells some bad jokes to his men and they all laugh, mainly because they fear him. Some remark: "Boss, you should have been a comedian." He is underhanded and unfair, this is shown when he and Luca charge Vito and Joe $5,000 to become a member of their family. Family *Silvio Clemente (uncle) *Paolina Ongaro (mother) *Roberto Clemente (father) *Nora Toniolatte (sister) *Fabiano Clemente (son) Influences Alberto Clemente could very well be based on Albert Anastasia, who was notorious for 'selling' membership into his family, just like Clemente did. They also have similar looks, were both known for their violent temper, share similar first names and were mob bosses in the same period of time. Trivia *He is 5'11" and 160 lbs. *He lives in a large mansion in Highbrook, which can be seen if Vito and Joe don't stop his car in time. *Clemente's forced exile after killing a Palermo police captain is the similar to Michael Corleone's forced exile from New York after killing police captain McClusky in the 1972 film the Godfather, although for Clemente it's the other way around. *His birthday is 2 days before Henry Tomasino's. *Vito told Leo Galante that he never met Clemente, but he did see him when he was yelling at Luca at Freddie's. However, he could of not known that it was him. *When Vito and Joe inspect the meeting room after the bomb exploded, they surprisingly found Clemente alive and Vito called him a "lucky bastard." This might be a reference to Sergio Morello Jr., as his nickname was lucky bastard due to the fact that he also survived many assassination attempts in the first game. *The way Clemente was nearly assassinated was the same way Adolf Hitler was nearly assassinated during his meeting at the Wolf's Lair. *He owns a Slaughterhouse run by one of his caporegimes, Luca Gurino. *According to Frankie Potts' files, Clemente is unmarried and has a son named Fabiano, who currently resides in Sicily. *A younger Clemente is seen when Vito gets off the boat to America, after arriving from Sicily as a young boy in The Old Country. *He had connections to Silvio Tomasino, Henry Tomasino's late father. *He died exactly a month before his 54th birthday. Gallery Frankie Potts Files 52.png|Alberto in the Frankie Potts files Clemente Crime Family 1.jpg|Clemente with his men Alberto Clemente Young.png|Clemente in 1932 Room Service 10.jpg|Clemente being gunned down by Joe. Clemente Family.png Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Clemente Crime Family Category:Boss Category:Death